


My Poems and Songs

by zWolfie_YT



Category: Original Work
Genre: RandomPoemsIwrote, References to Depression, References to Mental Abuse, references to death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zWolfie_YT/pseuds/zWolfie_YT
Summary: These are all poems and songs I wrote to vent my emotions. They all are really depressing and reference some really deep stuff. And don't worry, I am getting help for it, but sometimes when I can't I do this to release them. So don't worry. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Understand Me (Poem)

 

I’ve been called dramatic, I’ve been called a brat.   
I’ve been called pathetic, I’ve been called a rat.

They don’t realize I’m treated like a doormat..

But they don’t understand that. Do they?

 

Everyday my father asks me “How was your day?”

I say it was fine because I’m afraid.   
I’m afraid that if I tell you, you won’t see my dismay.   
And I know you won’t because you never do.   
  


Every night I go to bed, But when I close my eyes the demons awake.

They stand around my bed, taunting me with laughs and cries.   
They say ‘You’re worthless, just a mistake.’

My mom walks in and says ‘Just ignore them and go to sleep’

 

I walk into my house and the question arises.

“How was your day” I say it’s fine, but then I tell you what happened.   
But then you say “Oh that’s just ridiculous” and that’s not any new surprises.

 

But then you have the audacity to go and say 

‘Tell me what’s wrong so I can understand and help’ 

But you don’t seem to realize that I’ve been trying and you just won’t listen!

And then I question, “Why do I bother to explain myself?”

 

I’ve been called a liar, I’ve been called a fake.   
I’ve been called lazy, I’ve been called Attention seeker.

By my own family and it still aches.

Instead of my heart breaking it shatters from this!

 

They think that the yelling causes me to break.

But that’s not the problem!

The words they say are what make me quake!

Because those words stick in my mind day and night!

 

I’ve lost so much trust as this problem stems.

Everytime I try to explain it you don’t believe me.   
But when someone else tells you, you trust them!

You’d rather trust a stranger then your own daughter!

 

And now when I do something you think it’s a lie,

You think that it’s false.

That makes me want to cry.

Knowing I lost your trust.

 

I know I was wrong in the past.

And I’m sorry for that.

But I want this change to last.

So don’t ignore my truths!


	2. Killer Mind (Poem)

‘Killer, Killer’ that’s what they say.

‘Psycho, Psycho’ that’s what they call.

But sadly to my Dismay.

It is simply the unspoken truth.

 

I feel my head rushing.

I feel my pulse racing.

I hear your blood gushing.

I hear your bones crushing.

 

But then I open my eyes.

‘It’s only a dream’ I say.

WHy do these thoughts run through my head?

Why is it that I wish to feel your dismay.

 

I tell my family of what I keep thinking.

But they just say ‘You’re being ridiculous.’

With those words, I feel my heart sinking.

Down further into the pit of darkness in my mind.

 

But when I don’t tell you something.   
You ask ‘Why don’t you talk to us.’

The reason is that you’ll think it’s nothing.

You’ll think this isn’t the real me.

 

You say ‘You aren’t falling apart.’

You say ‘You aren’t a killer.’

The truth is I have a broken heart.

I’ve lost my touch in being so nice.

I’ve been broken for years.

My heart was damaged long ago.

I’ve shed many silent tears.

And I changed over time.   
  


You didn’t notice my change.

It seemed to happen quickly.

You thought it was strange.

But I decided to show my change.

 

You thought it was just an act.

But I had just grown.

You thought I was attacked.

BUt I was just tired.

 

I was tired of my treatment.

I had enough of being wronged.

I changed my mistreatment.

My experience made me different.   
  


I became less nice and pretty.

I was no longer a ‘Silent Princess.’

I show no more pain or pity .

I now have  a ‘Killer Mind.’


	3. Swords with Words (Song)

When I was young, I would always smile,

When I walked past voices would say,

‘What a cute girl, she seems so fragile’

‘I bet that nothing could bring her down’

 

Years had passed and their hopes had raised.

They saw me smile, They thought  I shone.

They didn’t see, the darkness they praised.

They didn’t see, The sorrow I hid.

 

In the shadows they passed, an emptiness brew.

People would laugh, while I would cry.

Nobody saw, the swords they drew.

The swords with words, words that haunt me.

 

In the shadows they passed, an emptiness brew.

“Are you okay?”,“Yes I am fine”

I knew what would come, the swords they drew.

The swords with words, that haunt me today.

 

I look back in my past To see what happened.

Too see what changed, what caused this dismay.

They didn’t know, the words they said.

Would cause me these scars that last to this day.

 

After a few years, I thought they had left.

But I didn’t know, that they had followed.

I was joyful again, but they had caused theft,

They stole my heart, and broke it again.

 

In the shadows they passed, an emptiness brew.

People would laugh, while I would cry.

Nobody saw, the swords they drew.

The swords with words, that haunt me today.

In the shadows they passed, an emptiness brew.

“Are you okay?”,“Yes I am fine”

I knew what would come, the swords they drew.

The swords with words, that haunt me today.

 

They drew their swords, They slashed my skin.

They called me names and kicked me down.

My parents had noticed,the state I was in.

They helped me up and brought me around.

 

They didn’t notice the wounds still hurt.

They didn’t notice my heart still ached.

They thought that I was up from the dirt

But I was down, my mind still scarred.

 

In the shadows they passed, an emptiness brew.

People would laugh, while I would cry.

Nobody saw, the swords they drew.

The swords with words, that haunt me today.

 

In the shadows they passed, an emptiness brew.

“Are you okay?”,“Yes I am fine”

I knew what would come, the swords they drew.

The swords with words, that haunt me today.

  
  


Now and days I’m doing just fine,

The people around me have helped me through.

The gods above have showed me a sign,

That I have changed, and am better today.

 

The swords they drew still haunt me today,

But my friends are here, to help me through.

They won’t let my mind, keep going astray.

And my past is the thing, that made me today.


End file.
